


The Choice of a Child

by LadyChef



Series: Choice Series [4]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond wants a child, Q really doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice of a Child

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to use a beta this time. I don't know too much about British law and proceedings and such so just remember its a story, not an article on such things. fluff and angst abound.

Two months and he was still trying to convince Q they should adopt a child. Since he and Q are a real committed couple, James wanted to make it a family. Q was against it, he didn’t feel it would be a good fit for them to raise a child.  James wouldn’t stop persisting, he never had a family to speak of and he wanted one now, especially since he was no longer an agent of the Queen. 

James enlisted Eve to get to Q and she was more than willing to get him to agree. Since she was at MI6 with Q, she would consistently go down to Q branch and harass Q into adopting.

“Q why won’t you agree, you two would make smashing parents, what child on earth would be more protected except for maybe any child of the Royal family.”

He gave a withered look then turned back to his keyboard and the endless coding he did, he barely looked at her as he spoke.

“Eve, just who would be around for this child? I am here during the day and usually James is off being security for some visiting Diplomat or actor or whatever.”

“You two should discuss it more; I think he wants a family really bad Q, all he has ever had is MI6 as his family. Now he has you thank the Kings. But he wants a child I think you should reconsider.”

Her heels clicked against the tiles as she leaves the branch. Q just stands there at his computer and sighs, raising a hand to rub his forehead.

It was around noon as James walked down the street near his office having given over much of the work to his best man Romson, it was drizzling and cold. He was sure he could feel light wind rush through him. Approaching an alley way he stopped when he heard someone crying, turning into it he stopped when he saw a teen age girl whimpering next to a large trash bin. Her lip was bleeding and she had bruises on her face. Slowly he approached her.

“Are you alright Love?” He knelt down near her as she cowered back. She was bundled up but barely, the coat was really not meant for cold weather nor where her shoes.

“Please, please don’t hurt me!” she cried, James softened his voice as he looked her over; wanting to make sure she wasn’t hurt too bad.

“I swear I won’t hurt you, I want to help can you walk? Are you hungry?”

She nodded and did her best to get up on her own but it seemed it was really hard for her, then it dawned on James she was pregnant. He moved and helped her up then removes his coat and places it around her shoulders.

“Come, I will give you something to eat, my name is James Bond, I live around the corner.” She was so hungry and tired that even if this man harmed her she was at the end of her rope and wouldn’t care.

Once James got the codes in to unarm the large flat he and Q had purchased after their marriage. He helped her inside. Removing the coat and her own coat he saw that she was indeed pregnant and at least 8 months at that.

He helped her to the restroom and showed her wear everything was so she could bathe. She was leery at first, not sure what was happening but the thought of a hot bath was too overwhelming and she gave in.

James brought her some of Q’s clothing and set them on the sink. He started the bath for her and walked out. In the kitchen he began making some tomato basil soup and toast. He listened to make sure she was ok. In case she called out in distress but he heard nothing but light splashes. Waiting for the soup to heat he knows Q will have a fit. Taking in someone he would think would be dangerous, he could hear him now but James knew a pregnant teen wasn’t going to bring down London.

It was at least 20mins he still didn’t hear anything so he went and knocked on the door.

“Are you alright?” He heard movement and the door opens slightly. She had her hair up in a towel and Q’s t shirt and some of his sweats on. His shirt barely covered her belly.

“Thank you sir, I was about to clean the tub.” James shook his head, and showed her out of the bathroom.

“We have a lady who comes in twice a week. You will do no such thing, now I have soup and some toast waiting for you.”

He thought he saw her pupils expand at the thought of food and he noticed she breathed in deep the aroma. Biting her lower lip she looked at him.

“I I can’t pay you for this.” He helped her sit at the table, and then went to get her food. Setting the soup and toast down in front of her he went and poured her a full glass of milk, pouring himself some coffee he had started earlier.

He sat down and joined her, watching her eat. She made it look like this was a meal served a Queen, she ate with relish. So James had to ask her. 

“What is your name, if I may ask?” She stopped drinking and wiped her mouth with the napkin. A nervous smile came to her face.

“My name is Brighton Hansford, I was named for my mother, and may she rest in peace.”

“That is a lovely name, once again I am James.” He motions for her to keep eating. He drank his coffee as he leaned back in the chair. It was then that Celine their Siamese cat arrived from the bedroom and jumped up on the table making it known she wanted attention.

James pulled her to his lap and began petting her. Brighton smiled seeing the cat.

“She is beautiful, what is her name?” James smiled as Celine was purring loudly.

“She is named Celine, and she rules this flat.” Celine opened her eyes of blue and looked over at Brighton then meowed out loud then closed them again and leaned into James touch.

Brighton ate everything, and then wiped her face; she gasps when she feels a kick inside her and places her hand on her belly. A genuinely beautiful smile comes to her face then she blushes noticing that James was watching.

“How far along are you and may I ask your age?” She takes a deep breath and looks down at her large stomach. 

“Eight months in 3 days and I am 18.” She tugged down the Dr.Who shirt she was wearing. He prayed Q wouldn’t mind since it was his favorite shirt.

“Would you like to take a nap? We have a spare bedroom.”

She began to shake her head. Tears in her eyes were forming.

“I shouldn’t be here taking up your food and milk, I have no way of repaying you.” James waved her off.

“I don’t want anything from you, I want to help, now let’s get you down for a nap.” He set Celine down on the floor and she gave a meow of disapproval. James showed Brighton down the hall to a spare bedroom, it had many computers in it but it was also a bedroom with a full size bed lush with pillows.

James shut the curtain to make it darker, he knew she was probably about to pass out from lack of sleep. Before he even left the room she was asleep, he grinned as he shut the door, then picked up Celine to give her all of his attention.

 

 At 6pm as always now Q arrived home. James had dinner started. He was wearing a t shirt and loose jeans that fit him really well. Q put away his satchel and his coat then picked up Celine as she came running to him meowing. As he petted her he went to the kitchen, James smiled at him. He had made spaghetti with meatballs and it smelled divine to Q.

“Welcome home Love.” James came over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. “Could you open the wine?”

Q returned that kiss then set the cat down who put out a vocal protest. Q picked up a 2001 Merlot and uncorked it.

He set it aside to breathe as he joined James in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his torso, kissing the back of his neck.

“I am so glad to be home Love, too much going on with too many mistakes.” He hugged James a bit tight then let him go and noticed that there were 3 plates, and that James had made more pasta than usual.

“Someone joining us tonight, Eve perhaps, she didn’t say she was?” James looked at him as he wiped his hands on a dishcloth.

“No, not Eve, but we do have a guest.” It was then that the backroom door opened and Q looked down the hall and noticed the young girl then he noticed her huge belly and the bruises on her face. 

“Um, hello my name is Quinn but mostly everyone calls me Q and you are? “ He looked at her then to James then back at her.

She offered her hand to him. “I am Brighton, pleasure to meet you Q, James found me and helped me out with a meal and a bath and thankfully a warm bed to sleep in.” Q shook her hand gently.

Q then looked at James and gave him a hard look. Brighton had moved to the living room and sat down on the couch and was quickly joined by Celine.

Q grabbed James by the arm and dragged him to the bedroom and shut the door.

“What is going on, who is she and why is she in our flat?” He didn’t yell but his voice was a bit elevated. James took a breath and told him how he had found her and it quickly set Q down a bit.

“Quinn she needs our help and I am going to give it to her. “

Q closed his eyes and paced. “What if she robs us, or kills us in our sleep?” James just rolled his eyes and headed to the door.

“Honestly Quinn, I had hoped you would be the better person.”

He left Q in the bedroom, then went to the kitchen but stopped when he noticed that Brighton wasn’t in the living room so he headed to the back bedroom and found her putting on her dirty clothes and shoes.

“What are you doing? We are about to have dinner.” She looked at him; she looked so lost and small despite her growing stomach. 

“I don’t want to be the reason you and your partner are having an argument, I do thank you for the meal and bath, it was heaven, but I should go before I cause a problem.”

James shook his head and removed the coat tossing it in the corner. He then easily picked her up and placed her gently on the bed.

“You are going nowhere. Now change back into those clothes, you will ignore him, he works a lot and isn’t very polite at times. James heard a huff from the hallway and grinned, then turns back to Brighton, You are wanted here and I want to help you, now remove these horrible clothes.”

She bit her lip and nodded. As James was leaving the room he told her dinner would be ready in 10 minutes.

Shutting the door he looked at Q then walked right past him.

“Did it have to be my Dr. Who shirt?” James just laughed and went to finish dinner.

Q fed Celine then went to set the table for three people.

Q went and started a fire and Celine made herself a bed there letting her fur warm. Q poured James and himself a glass of wine as James poured Brighton some milk again.

Once she emerged from the back bedroom, timidly she went to the table and sat down. Q looked at her and smiled.

“I do apologize for earlier, I wasn’t expecting, well I shouldn’t have been so rude.”

She smiled at him and James as she sat down at the table. She didn’t start to eat till they did.  James handed her the basket of rolls and she took one and bit into it. He set it down near her and winked at her.

Q told James about his day not giving out much information about what he did for a living, since Brighton didn’t need to know so he kept it more on the level of computer instead of agents.  James told him that Romson was going to Brazil with Benedict Hardy and it wasn’t on a press tour, it was on vacation. James laughed as he told them that they were now a couple. Q couldn’t have been happier hearing that.

“Good I am glad that Benedict has someone and will stop drooling over you in the press.” James reached over and covered his hand squeezing it. Brighton smiled at their exchange and noticed the rings they wore.

“Are you two married?” They both look over at her and begin eating again. Q speaks first.

“Yes, and we are nearing an anniversary and we are not sure where to vacation.”  James winked at him. 

“I want a place where there is sand so you can get some color on that skin of yours.” James stated as he drank his wine and laughed.

Q just huffed and looked back at Brighton. His face became serious.

“Why are you alone and on the streets?” She set down her milk and looked at him. There was pain on her face and tears forming in her blue eyes. They could see now that the towel was removed that she had beautiful ginger colored hair that hung down her back.

“My father kicked me out when he found out I was pregnant, he didn’t believe me that I was was…raped at a party.”

James frowned as did Q, and they looked at each other. She continued to talk.

“The guy who raped me denied it as well, my stepmother never wanted me around anyway, so I left and stayed at a friends but her family couldn’t feed another person, I just left and tried to stay in shelters but they were full sometimes and dangerous.”

James reached and took her small hand in his scarred one and squeezed. Genuinely smiling at her and showing her that he was a friend.

“You will stay with us and we will help you, we will get you to a doctor to have you checked out but you will stay with us.” He looked at Q then and the look he gave him was that he was not to argue.

Q nodded. “Yes please, stay here we can’t have you out in the cold in your condition and besides it way too dangerous for you.”

She began to argue but James shut her down.

“No refusing, you are staying here.”

She began crying, covering her face and James wasn’t sure what to do but Q stood up and went over to her and hugged her. Then gasps when he felt a kick, then laughed. James moved closer to and placed a hand on her stomach and grinned when he felt the child move.

Once she was in bed asleep with Celine as her guardian. The cat curled up next to her head and fell asleep.

James and Q were in their own room with the door shut. James was already in bed, not wearing a shirt but he had on bottoms, just in case Brighton needed him. Q came out of the bathroom wearing bottoms only as well. His hair was a little damp from a shower; he climbed into their bed and snuggled up next to James who put his book away. He wrapped up Q into his arms.

Q leans up on an elbow and looks at him.

“So what are we going to do?” James ran his fingers through Q’s glorious hair as he leaned into his touch.

“I don’t know Quinn; I will take a while off from the firm and take her to the appointments and such.” Q leaned into his touch.

“If it could help, I could have her family checked out?” James smiled warmly and leaned in claiming his soft lips in a deep kiss. Q wraps his arms around James neck, sliding his tongue against his. James rolled him to his back, moving his lips down Q’s jaw to his neck and takes small bites of his neck. Q gives out soft whimpers, digging his nails into James hard back. He rubs against James body wanting that pleasurable friction.  James leans up and looks into his eyes.

“We have to be a little quiet, don’t want to scare her!” Q smiles as he runs a finger down James cheek to his lips. James parts his lips and suckles on the finger, causing Q to softly whine with want.

“I promise to be quiet, if you have to cover my mouth I won’t object.” James takes a soft nip on his finger then chuckles.

“You quiet?” James just grins as Q playfully punches him in the shoulder.  He leans in and begins covering Q’s neck with kisses and gentle bites. The younger man slides himself against James body, loving the friction and feel of his muscled form against his own lithe body. They removed their bottoms and went back into each other’s arms.

Q reached down and slid his hand upon James hard cock, stroking it slowly. Letting go, he pushed James back and into the bed and moved atop him, straddling his body he looked down at his lovers face. James smiled and rested his hands upon Q’s thighs. Q sat on James thighs, their cocks resting against each other. He reached down and grasp both of them and stroked slowly, almost torturing James.

Blue eyes look up at Q his fingers digging into his young loves thighs; he bucks up his hips wanting more.

James reaches over and opens the drawer to get the lube out, since they were bonded together emotionally and physically they never used a rubber any longer. James slicked up his fingers and reached behind Q and began rubbing his fingertips around his tight entry.

Q was whimpering and writhing upon James thighs, looking down at him with want.

“Do you want more Love?” He smirked at Q who gave him a thoroughly sensual look. Q reached down and took James’s free hand and began to suckle his fingers. Slowly sliding his tongue around each digit, his eyes never leaving his, Q moved his ass back towards James fingers in a silent display of want.

James’ growl vibrated through his body and he eased one finger into Q’s body and began to thrust. Q gasps against James fingers in his mouth, thrusting his body back against his hand. Q still used one hand to stroke James cock with his own. He brought his teeth down on one of James fingers and let go of it and took his hand to help stroke their cocks together.

James could tell that Q needed more as he began making some louder noises and He really didn’t want to wake up Brighton. So he removed his finger and lubed up his cock, Q began suckling on his fingers again. Q sat up a little then eased himself down slowly onto James hard cock. Q grabs James fingers and places two in his mouth to help stifle the moans that were coming from his lips as he started riding James. Using one hand, James placed it on Q’s hip, holding onto him as his thrusts got harder. Q was getting louder and louder, so much so James had to cover his mouth with his whole hand, his other hand on Q’s hip. Q held onto James arms, impaling himself on his husbands cock. 

James moves his free hand to stroke Q, he heard him moan loudly against his hand and buck harder and harder till he shuddered and came upon James hand and stomach. James moves his hand down from Q’s mouth and renews his deep thrusts up into Q’s body then joins him in an orgasm, grunting instead of shouting it out as usual.

Q was laid upon his chest as James rubbed his back then looks up when he hears James laugh softly.

“What?” James still smiled wide; he looks down at Q as he moved soft damp curls of his hair away from his forehead.

“That must have been torture for you; I know you love to shout while we make love.” Q sat up and gasped...

“I do not shout, I just enjoy myself vocally!” James had a brow raised and looked at him.

“Who are you trying to kid here Quinn?” Q huffs and eases off of James and goes to the restroom, James can hear water running then the door opens and Q throws a wet washcloth at him and it lands on his chest.

“Bloody hell this is cold” Q shrugs and says smugly, “Serves you right,” then leaves the bedroom naked and goes to the kitchen.

James hears a girl scream and Q shout, he just shakes his head chuckling, as Q rushes back in and leans against the door. James just looks at him with a smug smile on his face.

“Serves you right,” James chuckled, Q narrows his eyes at him and moves to the bed and tackles him, as they both laugh softly.

 

The next morning Brighton wouldn’t look at Q and he wouldn’t look at her as they ate breakfast. James had a smug smile on his face as he read the paper. Q cleaned the dishes up then kissed James lips as he said goodbye and that he would be home at the expected time.

Once he was gone Brighton looked to James, her cheeks red.

“I was fixing myself a snack and he came in and I swear I didn’t see anything.” James only laughs then covers her hand with his own.

“It’s alright Brighton, no worries here, Quinn will be fine.”

She let out a held breath then looks at him sheepishly.

“By the way, well done in your choice of mate,” James laughed so hard then and told her thank you, I think so as well.

 

After they both got dressed James told her he was going to take her shopping for something to wear. He had washed her clothes so she would have something to wear when they went out. He took her to some of the nicer maternity shops and had to almost push her in as she protested.  He waves over a saleslady to help them. She quickly ushers Brighton into the back as James takes a seat and relaxes. He thinks about the last time he did this; it was in Paris with Q at the men’s shop. Q had protested as well. He blinked away the memories when Brighton walked out in a really pretty outfit, James smiled at her.

“You look lovely, very pretty!” She smiled back at him, and blushed.

Once he had purchased her a new wardrobe, He took her to lunch and ignored the looks they got from some of the female staff. He just knew they thought he had gotten this young girl with child, but he didn’t care. James told her that she had an appointment for an exam in a few days, to check on the child. He mentally thanked Eve in helping him find someone as he was clueless. She ate her meal completely enjoying every bite and would burst out with a sweet laugh every time the child kicked grabbing James hand and places it on her belly.

He smiled at her with wonder in his blue eyes, they both laughed with joy. Once the check was paid he led her down the street to a furniture store. She hesitated, which caused James to look at her.

“Something wrong Brighton?” She bit her lip and glanced up at him.

“Why are we buying furniture?” He took her hands in his and spoke softly.

“You are family now, and we want to take care of you and your baby, that means you need furniture in that room. You cannot have that child in there with all those computers and a bed.”

She started crying, so he pulled her close and hugged her, patting her on the back.

“Yes you are family, now enough tears and let’s pick out a crib for your baby.” She wipes her eyes and nods hating these stupid hormones.

It was later in the day when Q arrived home, setting down his satchel and putting his coat away, he saw all the shopping bags and such and went in search of his husband, thinking what have they gotten themselves into.

Calling out to him, he got a reply from the kitchen where he found James and Brighton making dinner. Celine was eating and ignored Q. James went to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

“You two were busy today, did we have fun shopping?” Brighton tensed up and looked to James who touched her cheek to comfort her then turned back to Q.

“Yes, she now has something to wear besides your clothes and we bought some furniture and a crib.” James was looking at him closely, waiting to see what his reply would be.

Q noticed that James was expecting confrontation as was Brighton but they didn’t get it. Q put on a smile and took her hand in his.

“Welcome to the family Brighton.” She began to cry and thanked him, leading him to her bedroom to show her the furniture that James had paid extra to have delivered the same day. James went back to making dinner for all of them.

When they were eating and Celine curling around Brighton’s feet, she put down her milk and took a breath then looked at both of them.

“I want you two to be my child’s guardians!” They both looked at her at the same time, and then looked at each other. James spoke up first.

“Are you sure? I mean, we would be honored.” He looked at Q then as he knew Q wasn’t keen in the first place of them having a child let alone being guardians.

Q looked at them both, he knew James was watching him closely and that he wanted a child so badly, but Q was never keen on it.

Q spoke up, “I don’t think it would be a good fit, us being guardians of your baby.” James threw down his napkin and stood up, his face was full of anger and Brighton lowered hers down trying to hide the tears.

“Then don’t be Quinn, I will be the guardian, you just stick with your keyboards and codes, I want a family and Brighton and her baby are part of it, where does that leave you?” James helped Brighton up and out of her chair. “Quinn and I need to talk Brighton, I will come see you in a few moments.” She nods and walks down to her room. When he hears the door click he turns to Q and there was fire in his eyes.

“You just have to deny me the one thing I have never had in my life, a family!” Q looked at him solemnly.

“James, we both know we have too much on our plate to have a child, as well as the child’s mother in our lives.” James just laughs at him.

“Don’t you mean too much in your life, what have I got? I am not an agent any longer; I can work when I want I can be here for the child! This is about you Quinn and no one else.” Q only huffed then walked to the window, before speaking to James.

“James, am I not enough for you? Is our life together so bad or better yet boring, that you need to add to it?” James sighed and walked over to him and took his hands in his own. Rubbing his finger over the ring that Q wore to show he was taken. Lifting his blue eyes he looks at him.

“No Quinn, our life is perfect for me, you are perfect for me please never doubt that, I truly do love you. I have just kept this inside me for so long, hidden deep while I was an agent and now that I am not, I am free to live a life like others, to have a love in my life and to have a family.”

 He had rested his forehead to Q’s when he spoke up. “I just got you back, I want to be selfish and keep you to myself, I hurt you and almost lost you. Now with this girl and her child, I will have to share you.” James smiled and kissed him softly and tilted his head up so he could look into his eyes.

“I love you Quinn, that will never change, but we have this chance to help someone, she needs us as does her baby, think about it, a new life to help mold and care for, someone to love.”

Q could feel his eyes prick with tears, he so loved this man in front of him. James has never asked Q for anything but love and now that he has, how can he deny him this one thing, he nodded to James and leans his face to his for a kiss. James kisses him softly.

“I love you James, I think I can share you with a child.” Q said as James smiled and ran a finger down Q’s cheek. Q stood up then and kissed James again then headed down the hallway to Brighton’s room and knocked on it. She opened the door, he could see on her bed that there was a bag being packed and that she was in her own laundered clothes and not the new ones.

“Brighton, I want to apologize, I have not treated you very well since you came here and I do sincerely apologize to you, please don’t go it will upset James greatly and cause him to worry about you and well we can’t have that and it will only make my life more than miserable, besides you are with child and the streets are not safe. So, welcome to our home and our family and yes, we will be guardians of your child.”

She began sobbing and hugged him tight; he wrapped his arms around her as best he could since she was so large with child. They didn’t see James down the hallway watching them with a smile on his face. He left them to talk as he went back to the dining room and cleaned up everything. He put some of the food into a bowl for her to have when she was hungry again.

Q found him in the kitchen washing dishes and moved in behind him and wrapped him in his arms. He kissed James neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I apologize and I also apologized to Brighton, she is more than welcome to stay and we will take care of her and her baby.”

 James turns in his arms and places his hands on Q’s hips then leans in and kisses his lips.

“She needs us Quinn; she has nowhere to go and nobody to go to.” Quinn nods and rests his forehead to James’s. Q decides to look into the guardianship and adoptions as well.

“Thank you Quinn, I will get ahold of our lawyer tomorrow and I want you to check on her father and I mean check. I want to know everything about this tosser that kicked her out.”

Q nodded then kissed him again. James smiled against his lips as he hugged him tightly. In the morning James was on his mobile speaking to his lawyer about Brighton,

Q had already left for work. Brighton was cleaning up the breakfast dishes and Celine was cleaning herself in the window. James closed his phone and went to Brighton, leaning against the doorjamb,

 He smiled at her. “Richard my lawyer will have papers ready by this afternoon; I have him working fast if you are still sure you want this?” She dried the last dish and smiled.

“Yes I am sure, actually I am quite sure.” She sat and watched the telly as James paid bills the whole scene was quite domestic.

His mobile rang a while later, the lawyer telling him that all was ready and that he needed his and Q’s signature as well as Brighton’s. He immediately rang up Q and told him to meet them at the lawyers.

He helped Brighton up and gathered up their things and led her downstairs after setting the alarms. He got them a taxi, settling her in and gave the driver the address then sat back and rolled his eyes as the driver went into listing baby names for Brighton. Once they arrived he paid the driver and thanked him for his help in naming the child. Brighton just laughed at him.

They sat in the waiting room for Q to arrive, he finally showed after 15mins apologizing, telling them he was late because someone needed out of a tight spot. James understood but Brighton was confused and decided not to ask.

Richard showed them in after shaking hands and being introduced to Brighton. Once everyone sat down, he showed them the paperwork and where each person had to sign. Richard said if anything happened to Brighton or she just decided to, that James and Q could adopt the child as a couple. James face lit up when he heard that, Q smiled over at him. They all signed the papers then went out to eat to celebrate.

After many weeks and appointments and still more shopping for the baby, James was very excited about the impending birth; He showed Q a picture of the ultrasound and said he was going to frame it for her room. He and Brighton went over boy names. He smiled when she offered to name the child Quinn, James joked that Q would never get over that and that he would crow about it for ages. She told him if she had a girl, she wanted to name her Brighton, James agreed completely as it was a beautiful name. James even accompanied her to a birthing class and the video of a birth almost killed him, she took his hand in hers and giggled.

James face never lost its light and Q couldn’t help but enjoy it. Brighton was smiling as well as she rubbed her rounded belly, enjoying the kicks that came ever so often. When they got home after shopping and having a meal, it was early evening and Brighton was very tired and was feeling light headed but she didn’t tell them she also felt short of breath. So she went bed a little early, Q was on his laptop sitting on the couch Celine next to him.

 James fresh from the shower, came into the living area putting on a t shirt and pulling it down over his soft pajama bottoms, he joined Q on the couch picking up Celine and placing her in his lap, he begins caressing her fur, this causing her to begin purring and not mind so much being moved. Q leans over and kisses James on the lips.

“Mmmm, love that fresh from the shower smell.” James returned that kiss, sliding his tongue over Q’s lush lower lip. Soon the cat was pushed away and the laptop as well as Q moved into James lap trying not to break the kiss. Celine meowed in protest and left the room, James lies back on the couch and Q moved atop him. James had his hands in Q’s lush hair as the kiss was deepened and more fevered. Q moved his hands under his t shirt to feel those muscles still warm from the hot shower.

 James lifts up a little as Q sits up and removes the t shirt tossing it aside; they smile at each other then resume kissing again. Q moans feeling James hard muscled flesh under his elegant hands. Q was about to remove his own clothing when he heard a door open, he whispers to James he thinks that Brighton is coming into the room so they both sit up and James scrambles to get his t shirt on.

Brighton comes into the room in a panic breathing heavy. Her gown had blood on it and tears were falling. James immediately went to her and cradles her in his arms as she began to faint.

 Q was on his mobile calling for an EMS; James gently laid her down on the floor and grabbed a cushion from the couch to rest under her head. He yelled for Q to get towels, once he returned James quickly pressed one between her thighs to help staunch the flow of blood. They looked at each other and Q could see the panic in his eyes and the fear of losing Brighton and the child.

EMS arrived and Q buzzed them in and undid the alarms, easing their way into the flat. They explained what was going on and began working on Brighton.

James got into the ambulance with Brighton, while Q took a taxi to follow them. He held her hand the whole way there, she squeezed it every time she felt a contraction, she was crying and James was doing his best to calm her down. When they wheeled her in the ER, James never left her side ignoring the 

nurses and the doctor. Still holding Brighton’s hand as she went into labor, He helped her to focus on him and not what was going on, he thought she looked pale and her breathing was labored because of the labor. It was about 45 minutes later when James emerged from the room and looked for Q. Spotting him; he moved quickly over to him and grabbed him in his arms. Q smiled and hugged him back.

“It’s a girl Quinn, a beautiful baby girl!” Q was all smiles and hugged him again.

 “We have a family James, a real family!” James kissed him then hugged him again.

 James let him go when he saw that more nurses where rushing into Brighton’s room then he panicked when he saw a crash cart being rushed in. Q and James both felt their stomachs drop and fear creep up their spines. James tried to go in but one of the nurses told him no. So he went back to Q and sat down his heart pounding.

It was an hour later when a nurse came to them, her eyes were red and she spoke very plainly.

“I am very sorry but, the mother it seems had a heart condition that we didn’t know of and went into cardiac arrest. We did our best but we couldn’t save her, I am terribly sorry.”

Q began crying softly, James didn’t; his face was a mask of calm as it always was in such a crisis. He looked at the nurse and asked.

“The child, the child is she alright?” The nurse smiled and nodded yes as she wiped her eyes.

“Come, you can both see her now.” They followed her, Q took James hand in his, and he brought it up to his lips and kissed it then kissed Q, who leaned his head on James shoulder. They went into a room and the nurse handed James the baby.

He gently cradled the child in his arms; the small child with a tuft of red hair opened her eyes briefly, showing her blue eyes then yawns causing James to smile. Q put his finger against the child’s small hand and she immediately gripped it, Q just laughed softly despite his tears.  

The nurse asked if one of them could identify the body and Q said he would because James had sat down holding the baby and didn’t hear her ask.

James kissed the child’s head speaking softly to her.

“Beautiful sweet baby, you will be named for your mother a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl, Brighton Elizabeth Bond. You will be so loved and protected. No one will love you as much as your daddy’s will.” Q returned to hear James and smiled warmly at him. He could see the tears in James eyes.

 

James looked up at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears and nodded to Q if he wanted to hold her. He did and went over to him and gently took the child into his arms. She was sleeping as he leaned down kissing her downy head.

James spoke quietly watching them. “We will have a burial for her, perhaps tell her family…” Q cut him off with a shake of his head. He was about to tell him when the nurse came back in saying the child needed to go to the nursery and that they could take her home tomorrow. They both gave the child a kiss and James told her the baby’s name, she smiled as she cradled her against her chest.

Once they were alone, Q told him about her family and it wasn’t good. Her father use to beat her mother and her, then he tried to rape her. James grew angry at this as Q went on. He went on to explain that Brighton’s father once her mother was dead began drinking heavily and bringing home lots of women till he married the one he had now. Her stepmother was also abusive towards Brighton. James told him to stop and that he didn’t want to hear anymore.

 An administrative nurse arrived and told them both they had paperwork to fill out, so they followed her. It was at least 4 hours before they got home, Celine was meowing loudly, they removed their coats and just stood there, they hadn’t realized they still had their bed clothes on.

James went down to what was Brighton’s room and stood there seeing the blood stain on the bed, taking a deep breath he went over and began removing the sheets tossing them into a pile. Slowly he was becoming angry and began ripping the sheets into shreds. Q hearing the odd noises entered the room and watched him, knowing not to interrupt as James vented. James sat on the floor and began to cry, it was then that Q joined him and gathered James into his arms.

 

Q got up early doing his best not to wake James who finally had gotten to sleep around 1 am after venting over the loss of Brighton. Q got on his mobile and arranged for the bed and mattress’s to be removed and began arrangements for a small burial for Brighton.

James woke around 9am and entered the kitchen and made himself some coffee, Q heard him and joined him, placing his arms around his body.

“I made arrangements for Brighton’s burial for you; it will be Saturday at 10 am.” James only nodded then rubbed his face with his hands. Q let go of him and leaned against the counter looking at him.

James looked out the window at the cloudy sky, Q knew the look on his face, it was the one he had after M had died, and it was his mask. Q turned him to face him and cradles his face with his hands; he leans up and kisses him softly then rests his forehead against James.

“We have a beautiful baby girl to go pick up today, are you going to be alright?” James hugged Q to him, nestling his face against Q’s neck.

“Yes, I will be fine let’s go get our daughter.” Q leans back and gives a smile then kisses him again.

As they drove to the hospital, James was on the phone with their lawyer telling him the news and that they wanted to begin adoption procedures. Q looked in the back seat at the child’s seat they had bought for her protection and the bag of essentials he had filled after he gathered a list by reading an advice blog online.

 

At the hospital, they went to the nursery James was carrying the car seat and they both look down into the many cribs till they find Brighton’s and smile seeing the child.  A nurse came over and lifted the child out of the crib and brought her to the window. The child was still asleep, her small lush lips pursed as if she was nursing, in her small tuft of red hair was a tiny pink bow,  James and Q couldn’t stop smiling.

They went to the waiting room and sat down till the child was brought to them.  The nurse was smiling as she carried Brighton over to them. Q stood up first and took the child into his arms. James was handed all the paperwork, he picked up the car seat and they walked out of the hospital a family.

Once Q had the child secure in the seat, they left and drove home, James was driving very cautiously and Q only shook his head.

They arrived home, James took the seat with the child in it up the stairs to the flat, and Q unarmed the alarms and opened the door, allowing James to enter with the child. Once inside he set the alarms again then Q went to his laptop and brought up the baby blog and quickly read over how to do a bottle for the child. James carried her into the room that was now going to be the nursery. They would have to decorate it for a just a child now the furniture being a soft white. Many stuffed animals were decorating the room as well as a soft pink throw carpet. There was a closet full of girl outfits for babies; and drawers full of them as well, all the things Brighton and him had bought, it was all so melancholy for James, but having  this baby helped.

He took her out of the seat, thankfully she was asleep still as James lays her down on her back in the crib; covering only her lower half. He just stood there watching the child; he could see so much of her mother in her.

James sat there in a chair watching the baby sleep; Q joined him after reading the baby blog and sat in the love seat they had bought, when he leaned back holding one of the stuffed bears that James had insisted on buying, he was watching James watch Brighton. Feeling eyes on him, James turned to Q and smiled.

“What?” Q just smiled, whispering to him. “You look so happy; I haven’t seen that smile since we got married, so where have you hidden it?” James grins and moves over and sits next to him and pulls him close. He whispers in his ear quietly.

“We are a real family now; we will be parents of a beautiful baby girl.” Q hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, then got up to go fix them something to eat. James turned on the baby monitor then picked up the other one and carried it to the kitchen table and sat down. He took out his mobile and called his lawyer. He spoke to him about the adoption and the lawyer mentioned he might have to contact the family even though Brighton was 18 years old, having had her birthday just before she died, James got upset with this and told him that Brighton’s family wasn’t worth knowing and that they were abusive towards her when she lived with them. He told the lawyer he had solid proof of this.

Q hearing James walked over and sat down next to him, he placed a hand on his shoulder. James hung up his mobile and growled, he wanted to throw it but he didn’t want to have to go through getting yet another one.

“My lawyer, Richard says he might have to contact Brighton’s family.” Q was dismayed by this news.

“We can fix this James, I have all the proof, and I filed it for you just in case. I had a feeling this might happen.” James looked at him the worry leaving his blue eyes.

“I knew there was a reason I married you, and now you have shown me.” Q swatted at him but he laughed joyfully.

“You married me because I am your one true love and I am quite the catch.” James pulls him for a deep kiss, one hand behind his head caressing his neck. The kiss was about to go further when James heard the baby on the monitor and jumped up rushing to the nursery.  Q shook his head knowing this only the first of many kisses that will be interrupted by the child. He stood and went to finish making lunch and to start a bottle for the baby.

James picked up Brighton and cradled her in his arms, she looks at him and he was instantly enchanted and in love. He sat down in the rocker speaking softly to the baby. He gave her a finger to grasp, she was making soft sounds and it was then that Celine walks into the room softly meowing; she sat and licked her paw then turned her blue eyes to James and meowed again. James smiled at the cat. 

“Celine this is Brighton, a new member of our family,” he then looks at Brighton and speaks.

“This is Celine, she runs this flat so you best know my sweet daughter that Celine is the boss.” The cat meowed again just to show off.

Q heard that thinking that this baby has made James goofy. He walked in and offered James the bottle. He smiled at Q and thanked him then gently offered the bottle to Brighton who greedily suckled upon it. His eyes went wide as did his smile when he glances over at Q who had moved closer to them and sat down, Celine jumped into Q’s lap.

“Beautiful, so beautiful I am so in love Quinn, she is amazing.” Q looked at James and saw the wonder on his face and knew he had done the right thing agreeing to have this child in their lives. Q reached up and touched the child’s downy red hair. The bottle finished, Q told James about the burping and opened a drawer to give him a cloth for his shoulder. Gently James placed the child against his shoulder and softly patted her back, the child’s head upon the cloth.

Q nodded to him that he was doing it right, when James looked at him kind of panicked. Celine just yawned showing her fangs, growing bored with all this. Brighton burped and it caused James to laugh, He stood up and went to the changing table and gave her a new diaper and a new outfit before settling her down in her crib.

Q stood next to James as they both looked down at Brighton. Q pulled the blanket over her small legs covered by her onesie, it was a pink one with a small Tardis on it, when Q had brought it home James just shook his head.

Q picked up Celine and held her to his chest as he and James left the room quietly.

 

The day of the funeral came upon them, dressed in their best suits, James and Q had called Eve to come babysit for them. James didn’t want to drive so Q had arranged for a car to come and drive them. Their lawyer had approached Brighton’s family about the funeral and where it would be but the response wasn’t pleasant and it only upset James further so Q didn’t bring it up. Once at the cemetery they came upon the gravesite, Q had arranged for a lovely stone that spoke of how beautiful and amazing Brighton was. Q leaned down and brushed away some leaves that had fallen upon it. James face was hard as if he was fighting back tears. Q had also arranged for a priest to speak some words for her and it brought tears to Q’s eyes. Once he was gone James knelt down and touched her name on the stone as Q lays a bouquet of roses and tulips down upon the fresh dirt.

“You were with us for a short time Brighton but you left us with something precious. I swear no harm will come to her ever. She is our precious love and now you are our angel.” Q placed a hand on James shoulder and squeezed. James let the tears fall as he stands and places his arms around Q and hugs him tightly. Q lets James vent his emotions, soothing him with soft words and caressing his back.

Before they walked away, James promised to visit and next time to bring the baby with them. Inside the car James was again quiet; Q held his hand and then brought it up to kiss the back of it. James had turned and smiled at him.

When they entered their flat they found Eve singing softly to Brighton as she held her in her arms. James shrugged out of his coat and went to Eve, taking Brighton into his arms he walked down the hallway to her nursery without saying anything. Q went to Eve once his coat was off and kissed her cheek thanking her for babysitting, he offered her tea and she accepted.

Once it was made they sat at the table, once a sip was taken Eve spoke up.

“How was it, was James alright?” Q sipped as well then looked at her.

“This has hit him quite hard; I am still having some doubts about this all but I cannot deny James this chance at a real whole family.” 

Eve nodded, “It wasn’t something I thought he wanted, he never said.” Q looked at her and sighed.

“He kept it inside while he was an agent, because of the thought of losing a family again would be too devastating, once he wasn’t one it was all he could talk about once we got past that rough patch.” Eve knew he was speaking of that time when James was shot in New York.

They heard footsteps on the wood flooring and look up seeing James enter. Q immediately offers him a cuppa but he refuses and sits down with them.

“Thank you Eve for sitting with Brighton, she must love you, she is quite asleep and looks content.” She smiled.

“Thank you James, she is a beautiful child, so lovely.” James nodded and looked to Q and asks if he is hungry?

They had skipped breakfast, because neither of them could stomach anything before the funeral. Q nodded yes to him. “Would you like me to make something or we could get takeaway?”

Eve stood then and gave her goodbye’s turning down a meal as she had some things to take care of since it was a day off. They both bid her goodbye with a kiss to the cheek. Q turned to James and went to him and placed his arms around his waist. James gently touched Q’s cheek.

“What would you like to eat love?” Q asked softly, leaning into his touch.  James shrugged then pointed to the drawer where they kept menus of various take out places. Q nodded then leaned up and kissed him. James returned that kiss, biting softly at his lower lip, Q moaned then laughed when he heard James stomach growl.

“Loving later, now you need food.” James just laughed and let him go. James went to their bedroom to change clothes.

Pulling on some soft lounging pants and a t shirt, he looked in the mirror and thought he looked very old. He was very fit that wasn’t an issue what was were the lines on his face and the greying at his temples, he sighs thinking about going to his daughter’s events looking like he was her grandfather. Everyone will think Q is her father and he the old man, he smiles when Q enters the room and holds out his hand to him, bringing him to the mirror to stand with him.

“What do you see Quinn, a father or a grandfather?” James asks him softly, Q smiles and turns to face James and not the mirror.

“What do I see; I see a very handsome; loving, fierce man who has a very soft heart.” Quinn had reached up touching his face. “A man I am very proud to call my husband, my lover and my friend.” James began kissing him, easing Q closer to him and leaning him against the dresser. As he kissed Q he whispered how much he loved him, causing Q to moan.

Q ran his slender fingers over his muscled chest slowly, savoring the rock hard feel of them. James moaned when his fingers glanced over his nipples. He quickly robbed Q of his shirt, sliding his own rough hands over Q back to his slender hips, tugging him closer to his own body causing Q to elicit a soft moan.

James pulled back from the kiss and took ahold of Q’s belt and tugged him towards the bed, Q was smiling at him, his eyes showing sensual promise. Once at the bed, James sat down and began undoing Q’s belt then tugging down the zipper as well as the pants, Q stepped out of them; James ran his hand over the bulge in his boxers. He moans raising his hand to slide his fingers thru James short golden hair. Truly blue eyes looked up at Q as he pulled down those boxers and revealed Q’s erection.

James began stroking in long slow strokes, his eyes never leaving Q’s. He bucked his hips forward with each stroke then gasps when James began to slide his lips over the crown of his cock.

“James, mmmmmm yes…” he looks down at his lover watching him take his length into his mouth. James hollows out his cheeks to suck harder, sliding his mouth up and down. Q placed a hand on James shoulder, the other in his hair gripping tighter, he bucked against his lovers mouth.

James was sucking harder and delving Q’s cock deeper into his mouth, he hummed and worked his tongue around the crown again just as he slid his mouth off. He licked the slit of his cock slowly tasting the pre-cum that was forming. Q’s eyes widened and his smile was bright, he put his hands on James chest and pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his hips.

“You are too good at that James, but now it’s my turn.” Q untied his pajama pants and slid them down his legs, freeing his hard cock, Q then slid his hands up James’s thighs and cups his balls in his hands and nuzzled his cock against his cheek.

Just as Q was to begin stroking James cock they heard a cry from the back bedroom, James was up and tugging his pajama bottoms up and tying them as he left the room apologizing to Q.

Brighton was awake and crying, her little hands balled into fists, James gently picked her up and soothed her. Gently he laid her on the changing table and undid her onesie and changed her diaper, placing the dirty one in the diaper genie that Eve had gifted them with. Using the wipes he cleaned her as he spoke softly to her about how beautiful she was. The child looked at him reaching out to him. Once she was cleaned up, he buttoned up her onesie and lifted her up into his arms, cradling her and singing softly.

Q arrived with a brow raised and offered James a bottle for her, he takes it and gives Q a kiss, whispering to him that he was sorry. Q just smiled and kissed him back.

After James sat down, he gave Brighton the bottle and she drank greedily. She was staring up at James with her bright blue eyes as she drank, He couldn’t help but stare back love showing in his eyes. Q smiled and let them have some privacy; he went back to their bedroom and pulled up his laptop, He was reading some baby blogs when James returned to their room, setting the baby monitor down next to the bed.

“She is back asleep as if all was right with the world.” Q chuckled.

“All is right with her world; she has a double O agent wrapped around her tiny finger.” James removed his bottoms and got into the bed and looked at Q.

“Ex double O agent my love.”  He closes Q’s laptop and sets it aside then pulls Q down to lay against him.

“Now, where were we?” Q smiled, when James reached into his bottoms and took ahold of his cock and stroked it. They began kissing again, their tongue sliding together, he removed Q’s bottoms then moved atop him, sliding his kisses over his jawline to his neck to that one sweet spot Q has just behind his ear.

Q’s hands were upon James back, feeling the muscles and the scars, slowly sliding them down and cups James’s bottom squeezing eliciting a moan from James, encouraged Q began to slide his fingers down the crack of his ass and gently touch his tight hole. James growled then and bit Q where his neck meets his shoulder. Q was whining now because James was also teasing Q’s hole, they each slid a finger inside each other, pumping, James and Q were both moaning now but not too loudly as to not wake the child. 

James lifted up and looked into Q’s eyes. His own reflecting his love and passion, James gently eased his finger free of Q’s body and slid down once Q removed his from James’s. He began to suckle Q’s hard shaft, his hand cupping his balls and gently rolling them. Q was moaning, lifting his hips for more, James slid his hand down to Q’s hole and eased a finger inside him pumping it in rhythm with his sucking. Q was writhing upon the bed, whimpering wanting badly to cry out in pleasure.

James abandoned his cock and moved between his thighs and pushed his legs up and began to lick around his hole. Q gripped the sheets with one hand and bit his other to keep quiet. James worked that tongue around and into Q’s body, slicking him up, he told Q to stroke himself and Q shook his head no, trying so hard not to cry out.

James chuckled and moved up between his thighs then reached over Q to get the lube, Q used that opportunity to kiss James chest and touch him. James leaned back and slicked up his cock stroking it as Q watched him. Q bit his lip to calm himself as he leaned on his elbows watching. James pulled Q’s legs up against his chest and slowly pushed his cock into Q’s body. James closed in eyes in pleasure Q reached up and gripped James shoulders pulling him down for a deep wet kiss.

James was thrusting deeply into Q; leaning on his elbows he was kissing Q passionately. Q wrapped his legs around James torso and pulled him tighter against him. James only smiled at him and renewed his hard thrusting. In the back of James mind he knew he had to finish this because what if the child woke up right in the middle, he didn’t want to disappoint Q.

He leaned up, holding Q’s legs against his chest watching his face. Q reached up behind him and gripped the headboard then began to push against James. Grinding them together, Q couldn’t help but moan out.

“James, James,, please .. Harder; I need you harder.” James moves down between his thighs again gripping Q’s hands and drove himself harder into his lover’s body. Grunting loudly his forehead rests upon Q’s.

“Cum Love.. cum for me now!” Q’s forehead covered in sweat he nods unable to speak and thrusts his body up as James’s comes down and releases a cry of release, his seed spilling out over his stomach and James’s chest. It only takes a few more thrusts till James follows him. He kisses Q to muffle his own cries of pleasure. Q wrapped his arms around James when he collapses against him. He feels the beads of sweat on his husband’s shoulders. Leaning on his elbows he kisses Q with love and passion.

Q opens his eyes and looks into James blue ones.

“Let’s take a shower; I know you love to take showers together.” Q was breathing hard when he looked at James.

“We can’t Quinn, as much as I would love to, what if Brighton wakes, one of us has to be able to take care of her.” Q’s smile deflates as James rolled off of him and onto the bed. He had one arm above his head the other takes ahold of Q’s hand.

Q leans up on one arm and looks at James. “So our lives will have to be adjusted now, we cannot be spontaneous anymore?”

James looks over at him and sees the disappointment on his face. Before he can speak Q gets out of the bed and goes to the restroom and closes the door. James sighs and realizes Q wasn’t really ready for this. James gets up and pulls on his bottoms and pads down the hallway to check on Brighton, the child was asleep, James pulled her blanket up onto her legs but not much further then leans down and kisses her downy head.

Gently he touches her cheek then leaves the room and goes to the restroom and Q. He could hear the shower going, so he removes his bottoms and enters the restroom then the shower and smiles at Q’s semi shocked expression.

Once inside he pulls Q to him and kisses him deeply, cupping his face with his large hands.

“Yes Love our lives have changed, we are no longer alone so we have to adjust our lives for her. Please be patient we will work this all out.”

Q nodded then wrapped him up in his arms. “I am sorry James, I was being selfish. I love you and I do love Brighton.” James smiled at him and kissed him again. They kissed for a while then began to wash each other before the water got cold. Drying each other off they joked with each other and playfully pushed and wrestled each other. They put back on their pajama bottoms and went to bed wrapped up in each other’s arms. They slept for about 3 hours then Q was woken up by Brighton’s cries.

Q got up this time and went to Brighton and lifted her up into his arms and rocked her after checking and changing her diaper. He rocked her back to sleep as he softly spoke to her. James turned over and felt he was alone and sat up noticing that Q wasn’t in bed he got up looking for him.

He saw a light on in Brighton’s room and went to it and smiled seeing Q and her asleep in the large overstuffed chair. Gently he eases Brighton out of his arms and back into her crib. He nudges Q awake and helps him up and back to their bed. He held Q in his arms and before he fell asleep he realized how blessed he was, he closed his eyes and hugged Q closer and smiled when a hum was heard.

The morning came before both of them were ready, it was a day off for both of them and they were not ready for the early morning cries of a newborn.  James jumped up and headed to Brighton, Q got up and went to the restroom first then to the kitchen to fix a bottle and some tea. He opened up the laptop he kept in the dining area and pulled up the baby blog he had become obsessed with. Yawning he checks the baby bottle he had heated up on his wrist as he was told to in the blog. Padding down the hallway he found James sitting with a newly dressed Brighton, he leaned down and kissed James and Brighton as he handed over the bottle. He gave the bottle to Brighton and she began feeding. Q looked at them both and smiled then asked.

“James, would you like some coffee and breakfast?” James nodded yes, “We will be there in a moment.” Q nodded and left the room. After a few moments Brighton finished the bottle and James patted her back and burped her then stood and carried her into the living area and placed her in the car seat, belting her in and sets her on the dining table so Q could watch her.

“Quinn, I need to use the restroom I won’t be a moment.” Q yawned and nodded again, desperately needing his tea, he smiled over at the child as James left the room. She waved her hands and he could swear she was smiling but he wasn’t sure. The kettle began to sing and he was so happy to hear it, pouring his cup he heard the coffee machine begin perking as well. Sipping his tea he went to Brighton and talked to her, the blog said it was good thing to do, get her use to your voice.

In the restroom he had finished relieving himself and brushing his teeth, looking into the mirror he smiled wondering what Q and her were doing. He left them in there alone on purpose so that Q could get use to her and build a bond. Leaving the restroom he puts on a t shirt and set the thermostat a little higher since he felt a slight chill. What he walked into was another story he wasn’t expecting. Q was playing with Brighton by tugging on her feet and pretending to bite them, the child was making noises and seemed quite happy. He leaned against the wall smiling.

“Quinn, restroom is free if you want?” James smiled when Q jumped a bit not expecting him to be right there. Q stood up and looked at Brighton then back to James and stuck his tongue out at him.

Q huffed off to the restroom as James laughed and got himself some coffee then sat with Brighton. He tickled her and spoke to her as if she was older.

“Your father Quinn is a bit odd at times my sweet love, but he will definitely love you and teach you many things.” She just waved her small hands, her eyes of blue bright. James stood up and began fixing a breakfast for Q and smiled when he felt his arms around his body.

“Good morning my love, breakfast will be right out.” Quinn kissed him and went to put on his slippers to get his paper.  James had the plates on the table along with a new cup of tea for him and some coffee for himself. Q smiled seeing a plate of a full Monty. He sat down handing the paper to James and began eating then asked as he wiped his mouth.

“So to what do I owe this lush breakfast?” James put down the paper and looked at him. “Whatever do you mean; I just thought you would enjoy it.” Q smirked at him and continued to eat. James smiled and ate some then went back to the paper, every few moments he touched and spoke to Brighton.

Putting down the paper he looks at Q seriously. “Quinn, I have an appointment for her to get examined and to have her heart checked.”  Q put down his fork and reached out touching his hand. James curled his fingers around Q’s.

“James, do you want me there just in case?” He lifted Q’s hand and kissed the back of it and nodded. “Yes please, if you can?” Q nodded, “Of course I can, R can take over for a little while.”

 

A week later they took Brighton to her appointment, the doctor was told of her mother’s hidden condition.  The doctor introduced himself to James and Q.

“Hello, I am Dr. Bramston and is this beautiful girl Brighton?” As if on cue Brighton waved her hands around and smiled. He looked back to the fathers again.

“I have her mother’s autopsy results here and she did die from the stress of childbirth, her condition was Congenital Heart Disease, if her heart condition had been diagnosed she would have lived.” James picks up Brighton and holds her close. Q takes a hold of Brighton’s foot. James looked at Q then back to the doctor.

“Can we have Brighton checked or is she too young?” The doctor smiled and set down the folder.

“Yes, we can do an EKG on your daughter or an Echocardiogram; both are quite effective at finding these problems, first let’s get all checked out and give her the first of her immunizations.”

James reluctantly hands Brighton to the nurse and sits down watching closely, Q sits as well. Brighton begins crying causing James to stand up but Q holds his arm to stop him.

“She is fine James, just new people holding her.” James looks down at him then sits back down. Brighton calms down as the nurse smiles and makes funny noises to her. They weigh her and take her temperature. They check her eyes as well and her hearing. The nurse looks at them both. “She is so beautiful, such lovely red hair, her mother must have been beautiful.” James smiled and nodded, Q took his hand in his own.

James squeezed Q’s hand when Brighton began crying once they gave her the shot. James couldn’t handle it anymore and stood up and went over to her. The nurse understanding a new worried father handed her to him. Brighton immediately calmed and nuzzled against James chest. He leans down and kisses her head, then looks at the doctor.

“When can we set up the heart tests?” The doctor finished writing something down in her folder and looked at him. “I say in about two weeks, if that fits your schedule?” James agreed quickly and he and the nurse set it up. He handed Brighton to Q who set her in her baby seat locking her in and placing a small stuffed doll in her grasp.

When they got home to the flat, they fed Brighton and changed her and placed her in her crib to sleep then James went to sit down in the living area. His head in his hands is how Q found him. He joined him on the couch.

“James, she will be fine, we will get this diagnosed if she has  an issue and we will get it fixed. Her future will not be like her mothers, we will love her and protect her and keep her healthy.” 

James smiled at him then pulls him closer for a kiss, resting his forehead to his own. “Thank you Quinn, for my family.” Q had returned that kiss and smiles at his hardcore husband, a man who could kill at a whim but be so soft and loving. “Thank you James, for my family.” James softly laughs and leans back pulling Q into his lap kissing him in a soft quiet way. Q hummed softly against James lips, nestling himself atop James hard frame.

They kissed softly and with love for a while, just enjoying each other when James’s mobile rang. He fumbled in his suit for it almost causing Q to fall to the floor, finally answering it he realized it was his lawyer.

“Richard, good to hear from you,” Q immediately sat up as did James. His face was stone as he listens to his lawyer, then stands up abruptly and paces. “What?, what are you saying that they want custody  are you sure, I will be right down there, no you wait for me!” He shut his mobile and growled out in frustration, Q was watching him and placed a hand on his arm to stop his pacing, he looked down at Q then sat down again.

“They want Brighton, he said that they found out we were a couple and were upset that “Gays” were raising their granddaughter.”  Q immediately went to his laptop and connected it to the printer and began printing out the information he had gathered on Brighton’s grandparents.

James stood and went to the door. “I will get Mrs. O’Reilly to watch Brighton. He went out into the corridor and knocked speaking to the elder lady who quickly agreed having loved being around the sweet child. She got her knitting and came over to their flat. James told her not to worry about the alarm that they would set it. He showed her where all Brighton’s bottles and such were. Once Q got all the information printed out and put in a folder, they both kissed Brighton goodbye then thanked Mrs. O’Reilly again and left in James’s jaguar.

James almost broke every speed law to get to his lawyers offices. Q held on for his life but understood what was going through James’s mind. He just got a family, a real family his first and someone wanted to take it away from him, Q pitied them for a moment they had no idea who they were dealing with. He wasn’t sure how this would turn out but he knew one thing, once James put his mind to something and his heart no one could tear it away from him without harm coming to them.

When they arrived, Q put his hand on James’s and looked at him and stopped him from exiting the car. James looked at his hand then back to Q.

“What, we need to go Q!” He huffed at Q but he only shook his head and spoke softly. “James, take a breath, it will do no good for you to barge in there like you are on a mission. Breathe for me and relax everything will be alright. James nodded and leaned to him and they both put their foreheads together and breathed. Q spoke again softly. “She is our child, our little daughter and will stay that way, believe that.” James nodded and kissed him softly then they both stepped out of the car and went upstairs in the lift holding hands, Q holding the folder to his chest.

After entering the glass doors the dark paneled wood just didn’t seem as inviting as before, the secretary stood and ushered them into Richard’s office. He stood and shook their hands. “Thank you both for coming so quickly, we need to nip this in the bud now if you want to retain custody, you said you had proof of them being unfit?”

Q handed him the folder then they both sat as Richard went over the information Q had acquired. Still holding hands they watched Richard take down notes and shake his head in disgust.

Q had a smug look on his face because he found out so many things about Brighton’s grandfather that would make James’s hair curl. Richard looked up at them both. “Seriously, these people don’t have a chance; they are vile people, especially if we allow the information of what you use to do for a living James, having served Queen and Country for most of your life and your husband Quinn still doing it with such a high position.”

James smiled then looked concerned. “Richard, I killed for a living, will that be held against us?” Richard looked a little skeptical then took a breath. “I believe the magistrate will not judge you too harshly at that because it was for Queen and Country and your husband holds a very prestigious position, that’s all in your favor.” They looked at each other and smiled feeling really hopeful.

Richard looks at them both. “Now let’s not get overly confident, we are still in the early stages, I want you both to go about your normal routine and don’t do anything odd, and they also might have someone watching you and I want you to know that they will bring up to the magistrate that your lifestyle isn’t appropriate for bringing up a child.” That caused Q to raise a brow and look at James, they both exchanged a look then turned back to Richard; James spoke up as he stood up.

“We will be model citizens, no worries.” Q stood as well and they both shook Richard’s hand and left the office. In the lift James growled and slammed a fist into the wall. Q placed a hand on him and spoke softly to calm him down. “Because we are a couple we could lose Brighton, it’s bloody unfair.” Q knew how much more upset he could get so he did what came to his mind first, he hugged him hard. James returned that hug, doing his best not to lose it.

When they finally got home Q helped Mrs. O’Reilly home as James went into Brighton’s room and lifted her smiling face up holding her close. He breathed in her powder scent, looking into her blue eyes. “You are so beautiful Brighton and I love you so much, no one will take you from us, I won’t allow it.” Q joined them and leans kissing Brighton’s head. “No sweet Brighton, you belong to us and your very handsome and quite dangerous father will never allow anyone to harm you.” James chuckles at Q softly and leans to him kissing him.

Setting her sleeping form back into the crib, covering her legs they quietly leave the room. James gets the baby monitor and sets it near them in the kitchen. Q hugs him as the water heats in the kettle.

“Hungry love, we could get takeaway if you want or I could make some curry?” Leaning against the counter, his hands on Q’s hips he tugs him closer and kisses him tenderly. “Let’s get takeaway, I am a little tired and don’t feel like putting together a meal and I want you with me on the couch.” Q smiles at that and agrees.

In the living room they sat and went over the meeting they had with Richard as they ate Chinese food in white containers using chopsticks. James wipes his mouth and looks over at Q. “What if I go see them personally?”

Q almost chokes on his dumpling. “And what have you go berserker on them when they begin being homophobic? No James I don’t think that would be very wise.” James just shrugs and eats more chow mein.

“Trust me James, they won’t get Brighton, her mother’s family is horrible and I am thankful that you found her when you did.”

James set down his meal and pulled Q closer to him and wrapped an around his body leaning in to kiss his forehead, whispering. “I can’t lose her Quinn, I don’t think I could get over it and I haven’t even had her very long. I don’t understand but I already love this child.” Q snuggled in close, his container forgotten on the table. As James nuzzled Q’s dark curls he spoke in a steel cold voice.

“No one is going to break up my family; I will kill to protect it.” Q didn’t say anything, he knew how violent James could get, and he knew just what his husband was capable of. Q slightly trembles thinking of what James would do if unleashed. James felt that tremble and hugged Q tighter and kisses his forehead.

After a while of being quiet and just enjoying holding each other, they clean up their cartons and put away what was left over and began getting ready for bed. James went to Brighton’s room and changes her diaper, cleaning her up and giving her a bottle, rocking her as she drinks then he softly hums to her.  After a few moments she was asleep, James lifted her and burps her and lays her down in her crib, touching her soft cheek with his finger. “No one will ever take you from me.” Q heard him in the hallway and sighed softly, praying they didn’t lose Brighton as it would destroy James.

Q went to their bedroom and sat on the bed looking at his laptop as James entered and undressed then went into the bathroom to take a shower. Hearing the water start Q puts away his laptop and undresses then picks up the baby monitor and heads into the restroom, he sets it down on the counter and surprises James by joining him in the shower. They kissed for what seemed hours then smiling washed each other before James began to kiss Q’s neck again, arousing him.

Q slid a hand down and began to stroke James cock slowly. He bit Q’s neck then leaving a mark, groaning as Q rubbed their cocks together.

Breathing hard, he rests his forehead to Q’s placing his hands on his husband’s hips. “Bloody hell Q, I need more or this will be over very soon!” Q smiled and grasps the soap and began to slick up James’s cock, as he and James gave each other hot wet kisses.

Q then turns around facing the tiles; James slicked up his fingers as well and gently eases one inside Q. When James pushed deeper Q began to moan loudly, thrusting his ass back against James’ hand as he added another finger. “More James please; please!” He leans in close and speaks softly into his ear. “Yes my love, more!”

James removed his fingers, and slowly slid himself into Q, hands now on his hips, he began to slowly thrust into Q, biting on his shoulder and neck, their moans becoming louder than the shower. Q couldn’t help but buck back against James, wanting more and more of him.

Their movements were in a hard rhythm when James heard the child’s cry come over the monitor; he stopped and eased from Q who whined. James shut off the shower and grabbed a towel heading from the restroom to Brighton’s. Q stood there hard as stone and feeling bereft. He leaned against the tile and wasn’t sure how to feel, he knew he couldn’t get mad because that would upset James, but then again he had rights too in this partnership.

Grabbing a towel Q stepped out of the shower and began to dry off, he thought of just wanking one off but decided not too and brushed his teeth and went over to the bed and climbed in. He just knew that James would stay in Brighton’s room for a while. Many thoughts were going through his head, one of which was how did they end up here with a child, and was it always going to be like this. Could there be no more spontaneous loving between him and James, did they have to go on a schedule? He lays an arm over his eyes and sighs, then pouts when he feels himself losing his erection. Taking a deep breath he realizes he is jealous of an infant, so he turns onto his side and sulks.

James sat in the chair gently rocking Brighton back to sleep. He knew that Q was angry, he could sense it, but when he looked down at the angelic face of this baby, he didn’t mind as much. He would make it up to Q; there were many ways to make his husband happy. Once Brighton was back to sleep he lays her back into her crib and kisses her head. He exhaled a long breath then went back to their bedroom to hopefully find Q awake but there was no such luck, as his husband was asleep. Removing his towel, he slides into their bed and gathers Q into his arms. The boffin nuzzled against James’s hard chest, James relished having his husband close and began rubbing a hand up and down Q’s back as he kissed his forehead then down to his lips.

Softly James whispered an apology to him and pulled him as close as he could to his own chest. As he lays there he thought about how lucky he was to have this lovely man in his life. They fell asleep holding each other.

When Q woke he stretched out reaching for James and found an empty bed, he sighs and sits up, thinking to himself how his life will forever be changed once they adopt Brighton and he will have to share his husband with this child forever. Q knew he was being selfish but damn he wanted James for himself.

He got up and relieved himself and washes up then brushes his teeth and dresses, wearing some sweatpants and one of James t shirts he wandered into the kitchen to find James with Brighton; he was feeding her and speaking softly to her. He stood just out of sight and listened in.

“Brighton my sweet love, you can’t keep waking up at all hours, you have to share me with Quinn. He needs me too and I love you both so much. Now will you promise to sleep more and not wake up and interrupt us?” Brighton just made some soft noises and waved her fists, causing James to laugh. Q stood there feeling bad for thinking such selfish thoughts. He heard Brighton squeal softly as she grasps James fingers. James was smiling so brightly at Brighton, it was a pure smile one Quinn had never seen on James’ face before and it made him happy as well as sad, because if they lost Brighton he didn’t know how James would handle it or if he could.

Q walked to them both and sat down. “Good morning.” James looked up from Brighton and gave Q a soft smile, he wasn’t sure if Q was still upset with him about last night. Q leaned down and kissed James on the lips, a long lingering kiss then breaks it to kiss Brighton’s forehead. James touched his cheek. “Good Morning love, how are you feeling?” Q smiled at him, as his fingers played in Brighton’s downy red hair.

“I slept fine James, would you like another cup of coffee?” James nods and hands him his cup, Q takes it and heads into the kitchen pouring James a new coffee, he starts the kettle for his tea. James enters the kitchen holding Brighton; he leans in and kisses Q again then heads back to Brighton’s room to put her back down.

Once he is back he pulls Q up against his chest and kisses him hard and passionately. Q gasps then moans wrapping his arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. James pushes him back against the counter. James was aroused by Q wearing his shirt; he slides his hands under the shirt touching Q’s soft skin, grinding himself against Q’s body. He slowly goes down to his knees and tugs down the sweatpants and his shorts and strokes his cock lifting his blue eyes up to Q’s . He winks at him then begins to suck slowly; his cheeks hollowed out as he slides his lips up to the head his hand strokes him. Q groans and leans against the counter for support placing one hand in James’ short golden hair. Q moans loudly almost thrusting into his mouth as draws back his lips. James started sucking harder and faster, James worked on Q’s cock moving his head back and forth taking him deeper as he sucked harder. Q was beside himself and gripped James head as he cried out, coming into his husbands mouth.

“James.. Christ! So good!!!! “Q gripped the counter as James cleaned his cock with his tongue then stood up slowly and began kissing him passionately.  Q wrapped himself around his muscled love as James lifts him up and onto the counter, still giving each other deep wet kisses. James was first to break the kiss as his lips move down Q’s jawline to that spot under his ear, taking small bites. Q was mewling and whining, wrapping his legs around James. He pulls back and away from Q and smiles holding up a finger.

“Wait, just one moment!” He rushes off down the hallway and checks on Brighton, who is sound asleep. He covers her legs and kisses her head before quietly leaving her room. Walking swiftly back to the kitchen he opens his mouth to say all is clear when he finds it empty. He lets out a breath and closes his eyes thinking to himself. ‘Just great James, you leave him to check the child yet again and upset Quinn.’ He goes to the cabinet and pulls out the scotch and a tumbler and pours himself two fingers. Staring out the window he downs it then wipes his mouth setting the glass down. Sunlight streaming in through the window as he set down the tumbler and looked out the window, he was about to chastise himself when he heard his name called from the bedroom. He turned and headed towards their room and looked in and saw Q laying on their bed naked with a large smile on his face.

“I’ve been waiting for you, where in the bloody hell have you been?” James just laughed and shut their door and stripped down joining him on the bed and began to wrestle and tickle him. They laughed and played till James began kissing him then Q calmed and removed his glasses then began moaning. Wrapping himself around James he was rubbing himself against his hard body.

“Please James, love me, love me with your body I need you inside me.” James growled against his neck then reaches beyond him and into the drawer getting the lube. He lay back from Q and slicks his now hard cock. Q sits up and grabs the lube from him and takes James’s hand and slicks up his fingers then Q lays across James body thrusting his ass in the air. James slides his fingers up and between Q’s thighs to the spot just behind his balls teasing him slowly. Q was whining and moving his ass back wanting more. James put his other hand to Q’s mouth and parted his lips, putting two fingers into his mouth so he could suck on them. The sight of Q suckling on his fingers went straight to his cock. It inspired him to begin sliding his fingers into his hot hole, he felt Q buckle and grip his fingers tightly. James began to thrust his two fingers into him in a steady rhythm, also keeping within the rhythm his fingers in Q’s mouth.

The sight was overwhelming; Q was sucking his fingers with relish as James was fucking him with his fingers. It made James rock hard, he could feel his cock leaking. Growling he looked into Q’s eyes and said. 

“Get atop me Quinn, now!” Q looked at him and saw the pure lust in his eyes; he scrambled up as James removed his fingers from his mouth and bottom. Q straddles James body and slowly lowers himself upon James hard cock, he groans loudly as he lowers slowly down impaling himself.

James growled out in pleasure and began to drive himself up into Q’s body. He had missed this since they brought the child home. The lust and passion and raw sex that they usually enjoyed, Q was riding him hard and James was almost violent in his thrusts up into Q.

“Nnngh! Quinn, so close, so fucking close,” Q was whining and moaning, his hands planted on James’s rock hard chest as he rose up and down upon his cock, Q took ahold of his own dripping cock and stroked himself to release crying out James name. James joined him not much longer gripping Q’s hips and thrusts one last time deep up inside Q and came. His whole body shuddered in release.

Q fell upon James sweat slicked body, his face nuzzling James’ neck. He wrapped his arms around Q and smiled.

“I love you Quinn, so very much I honestly don’t think you really know how much I love you.” Q sat up then and looked down into his eyes.

“After what we have been through James, I know you love me, and I cherish that love.” He was touching James’s cheek and lips. James gripped him and rolled him into the bed partially covering him. He began kissing Q tenderly, softly on the lips and Q was overwhelmed by it and tears formed in his eyes. James saw the tears and frowned.

“Did I hurt you Quinn, why the tears?” Q reached up and touched his face, then smiled lovingly up at his husband.

“No my love you didn’t hurt me, just the opposite, you made me feel loved!” A smile comes to his hard face, so he leans in and kisses him deeply. They both get up and go to the restroom and clean up in the shower. Playing with each other, no sex just intimacy and love.

Once dried, they both go in and check on Brighton, the child was awake and looked about to start crying; thankfully they got there in time and changed her. James rocked her till Q showed up with a bottle. He kissed the child then James and went to their bedroom to change the bedding.

As Brighton drank her bottle, James spoke softly to her, telling her about her father Quinn.

“Your daddy Quinn is very smart Brighton; you could say he is a genius, well at least with computers and such. Now if you asked him to make a proper breakfast he couldn’t do it with a gun to his head.” Her green eyes were watching him as she suckled the bottle; he just smiled at her as he spoke softly.

“Now I can make a proper breakfast, one that will fill you up and keep you going all day, my sweet baby girl, and I can protect you, no one will ever harm you if they do, they will know pain my darling Brighton.” Q stood in the hallway listening and was going to say something but didn’t because he knew that James was right about the breakfast, he honestly didn’t really like it making it, eating it is one thing but making it only made a mess and he didn’t want to deal with it. He went to the doorway and watched him rock Brighton back to sleep, and he prayed that they wouldn’t lose this child, he wasn’t sure if James could handle it, if it would push him over the edge. He smiled at the lovely scene in front of him then left to go wait for James in their bedroom.

 

Brighton was growing fast; she was already crawling somewhat and now eating better baby food that Q read about on the blog he has become obsessed about. Q spoke to Brighton as if she was older; he wasn’t going to baby this child he wanted her to grow up smart and aware. He wanted her to be ahead of other children, James could swear that Q wanted the child to be as smart as him and it amused him. He would find Q reading Shakespeare to her and Keats. Q had begun to fill her room with books, some poetry and some novels, some by Jane Austin and Mary Shelley. Q was empowering her with female authors and it made James proud.

After leaving Brighton with a highly trained female agent of MI6 who had a free day, they went to one more meeting with their lawyer before they were to go to court. They had filled out all the right applications and given them their backgrounds albeit not their true ones since they were classified because Q was still an employee of MI6.

Their lawyer knew this but he wasn’t about to tell anyone, he liked living. James and Q left the meeting feeling confident, but James still had a feeling something might go wrong. Q kissed him as he dropped off at work, James drove to his office, since they had Brighton now he wasn’t doing personal security anymore, he just lead the firm. He had placed Ronsom in charge of the agents he hired. Sitting with Ronsom, they went over the new clients and what events they were to be involved with, he asked him.

“You and Hardy, still an item?” Ronsom looked up and chuckled, “As a matter of fact yes, he is in Scotland filming right now but will be back later this week.”

James laughed, “My husband is thrilled that you two are an item. You did save him from having his credit ruined.” They were both laughing. James had a call come through from his assistant about someone being fussy. Ronsom left so he could take the call.

“Is she alright, what is going on Lauren?” She went on to explain that Brighton wouldn’t stop crying and that she was going to take her to MI6 to be checked out because she didn’t feel secure taking her to her regular doctor since she wasn’t the child’s mother. James tells her to just wait he will come and get her.

Telling Ronsom he leaves and drives home as fast as he can. Undoing the security he enters the flat and head to where he can hear crying. Lauren looking disheveled, he takes Brighton into his arms and cradles her. She quiets down some when he holds her and speaks softly to her. Lauren just shakes her head.

“I heard you had the charm of the devil on women but babies? I am impressed!” James just smiles at her then looks back to Brighton and suddenly Lauren felt alone as James turned all his attention to the child, so she got her things and left the flat shaking her head and smiling.

Q came home over an hour early having spoken to Lauren, dropping his bag and putting his coat on the peg he found James on the rug in the living area with Brighton and some of her new toys. He joined them on the rug. “I spoke to Lauren, is she alright?” James lifted Brighton up and placed her on his lap.

“She is fine Quinn; I guess she just didn’t like Lauren as much as we hoped, so that means we will have to figure something out.”

She reached for Q as she squealed, bouncing on James’ legs. Q took her in his arms and hugged her; she instantly went for his glasses and tugs them down. Q had to grab them back before she broke them. He kissed the sweet girl and let her stand on his legs facing James who made funny faces at her making her squeal, Celine came up meowing loudly wanting some attention, so James picked her up and stroked her fur.

“Let’s take her out in the pram so we can get a clear head and discuss it.” James nodded and agreed, he stood up and reaches for Brighton, Q hands her to him and he takes her to her room to put something warm on her. Q gets the pram from the far closet in the hallway and adds a few light blankets and her small stuffed bear that he named Allister for her.

Once she was bundled up and they had their coats on they took her downstairs and out on the sidewalk. Q made sure she had Allister next to her as James pushes the pram slowly down the sidewalk. A few people smile at them and the child, most ignore as they head to their destinations, the air was crisp and just slightly breezy. Q noticed the air around them and breathed in deeply.

“Autumn is coming fast this year; I can feel it in my bones.” James looked at him as Q wrapped his scarf around his neck.

“Maybe if you had some fat on your bones they wouldn’t feel the cold?” He grinned as Q scowled at him. They sat on a bench once they reached the neighborhood park, the pram facing them. Q pushed back the cover and smiled at Brighton. James having just really looked at the pram and noticed how sleek it looked, he turned to Q.

“What kind of pram is this, it doesn’t look traditional.” Q turned to him after giving Brighton a soft toy to play with.

“It’s the latest in prams, it folds with the touch of a button and is easily storable and we can charge our phone on it, it’s safe and practical.” James shrugged and leaned back on the bench and looked around. There were a few people out with their children playing on the swings and such. Q pointed to a coffee shop and James nodded wanting one. Q walked across the street as James leans in and kisses Brighton letting her take his fingers in her hand. She was smiling and squealing happily.

An older couple approach and stop seeing Brighton and smile.

“What a lovely child, is she your granddaughter?” The lady asked, her husband holding her hand in his. James raises a brow and knew this would happen sooner or later.

“No she is my daughter, we are adopting her.” The woman smiled. “You and your wife must be so excited; she is really a beautiful child.” James shook his head as he thought here it goes, because Q was approaching with their coffees.

“Actually, my husband and I are adopting her; I do not have a wife.” His steel blue eyes look directly at the woman expecting a challenge. Q sat down then hearing him and looked at him then he looked at the couple as he hands James his coffee.

Q was going to say something when the woman got all flushed and upset as did her husband. “Well I never, that is just appalling; two men raising a small baby girl, come on Alfred!” They walked away with the woman still muttering her husband looks back with an apologetic face.

James was angry now, but he didn’t say anything his fists spoke for him. Q set down their coffees and takes James fist in his hands. “James, don’t let it get to you, we cannot help how some people are going to react, and we have to be strong about it for Brighton.” He looked down at their hands; he unclenched his fist and entwined his fingers with Q’s then looks at him and smiles, then leans over and kisses him softly and whispers that he loves him. Brighton at that moment decided to express herself and squealed loudly and waves her fists. They both laugh and give her all their attention.

 

The day of court arrived and James was nervous he hadn’t told Q that he felt they were being watched, even at the park he noticed someone standing across the street trying not to be noticed. Q did his best to calm him down. Eve arrived to watch over Brighton and did her best also to calm James down, to reassure him that they will win.

They took a car service since James wasn’t himself. Their lawyer was going to meet them there, Q made sure he had every bit of info to give about the child’s grandparents, even though Richard had it as well. They held hands in the car, James staring out the window. For some reason James felt that his daughter wasn’t safe and it was really bothering him. Thankfully, Eve had brought a few guards to be near the flat to not be noticed but still had surveillance on the flat; all the alarms had been secured and were working properly.

Sitting in the courtroom, James fidgeted with his tie then his cufflinks, Q had to take his hand and smile at him. Brighton’s grandparents Jeb and Dorothy Hansford arrived and sat down looking over at them with disdain and hatred. James watched them with a stare he had only reserved for those about to be killed when he was still an agent.

They all stood when the Judge arrived. They all sat and everything began, it seemed to go on forever. The lawyers went back and forth, spouting out things that are wrong with each side and who would be the worse parents for Brighton, Jeb’s lawyer saying that James and Q were wrong to raise a child; because they are both men and could be pederasts. His lawyer went on to state that maybe they were not who they said they were. Their background checks came back a little too clean. He kept going on about how Brighton’s mother was a whore and probably was coerced into signing the baby over for cash. James stood at that and almost lunged at them, Q pulled him back down whispering to him to calm down. Richard stated that his clients were model citizens with no arrest records, have many positive accounts of their behavior from friends and a written statement from the child’s mother that she specifically wanted them as the parents of her child.

Richard handed all the documents that Brighton’s mother had signed over to the magistrate, as well as a statement that her father had beaten her mother until her death from cancer and had then starting beating her and tried to rape her. Richard smiled at James and Q then as he handed over all the information that Q had acquired about Jeb and Dorothy. When it was read aloud the Judge raised a brow at them. It was the first time that morning that James felt good.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he opened it and saw a text from Eve that there had been an attempted break in and that the perpetrators were in custody of MI6 and one had confessed that Jeb and Dorothy had hired them. James showed Q who panicked but James shook his head at him and showed the text to Richard. The Judge coughed and looked at Richard, “Are we interrupting a text sir?”

Richard stood holding the phone, “May I read you this text My Lord, it concerns the child, it’s from the child’s caretaker?”

He waves his hand for him to read it.

“James, attempted break in, two men tried to take Brighton, they are apprehended and in MI6 custody, one has confessed to having been hired by Jeb Hansford.” Jeb stood up and growled out that they were lying, and how could that be believed.  Richard looked to him and smiled. “Because my clients husband Alex Toulson works for MI6. Jeb’s lawyer then knew it was all over and just about walked out, but decided instead to just say he was done and sat down. James and Q knew that stating that he worked for MI6 would be risky and could compromise all they loved but for Brighton they would do anything and besides Q had his ways of getting rid of a trail.

They won the case and went home with the knowledge that they would be adopting Brighton Elizabeth Davies Bond. Once home they both went instantly to Brighton and kissed her. James holding her first them Q. Eve smiled and congratulated them and told them about the attempt and how stupid it was. They two teen boys instantly began to give up who hired them once an agent began interrogating them; she laughed and told them both one of them soiled his pants. They all laughed at that, Eve kissed them all goodbye and left. James looked at Q after putting down Brighton for a nap.

He touched Q’s face tenderly, “Quinn, thank you for all of this, if not for you I wouldn’t have this beautiful family, thank you dearly!” Q leaned into his touch and covered James hand with his own. “I love you, anything you want I will do my best to do for you; I wasn’t sure about this family idea but I was wrong, and I more than happy to help you because I love you and I love Brighton.”

James kissed him deeply, holding him in his muscled arms. Q melted against him and moaned in pleasure. They began tugging off coats then clothing, James was kissing that spot under Q’s ear that sets him off when he hears crying. They both sigh then begin laughing, both of them going to Brighton who is holding herself up in the crib with tears on her face. James began soothing her as he picked her up into his arms. Q kissed her cheek and held up the bear Allister to her. She grabs the bear and squeals happily, Q looks at James with triumph in his eyes, causing James to just laugh.

After feeding Brighton and bathing her, Q read the Hobbit to her, with Celine curled asleep at his feet. James just shook his head; Q just couldn’t read a book for infants no he had to read one for older children. Brighton was asleep before he even finished 5 paragraphs; because of Q’s posh soft elegant voice he could lull anyone into submission as he spoke. James loved Q’s voice; he found it sexy and alluring and especially loved it when he was in the throes of passion.

James left them to it and went to their bedroom and changed into something comfortable and cleaned up in the bedroom then picked up the book he had been reading about Alexander the Great. After about 30 minutes Q entered their bedroom and went into the restroom and brushed his teeth, then came out and looked at James laying there in the bed reading with his glasses on. He climbed in and moved close to him, James lifted an arm and Q slid in under it and rested his head on his chest, James placed that arm around his lithe frame and kissed him on his forehead.

“She is out like a light; I believe the warm bath with lilac helped her get sleepy.” James hugged him as he put the book down, then slid down and looked into his eyes. “I think it’s that lovely voice of yours, it’s so comforting.” Q smiled and kissed him, he touched his face, tracing a finger over his lips.

“I love you James, you make me very happy and I hope I will always make you happy and feel loved.” He smiled at Q and turned more to face him.

“We have been through a lot Quinn, starting with your family then Paris and then our separation and we have survived because we love each other. The best day I have ever had is the day I met you in that museum, all I want in life is you by my side and in my arms. I love you!”

Q felt the tears coming down; James only smiled and kissed them away then kissed his lips. They kissed for what seemed forever and that’s just how Q wanted it. Just kissing and talking, being intimate.

Two months later the adoption was finale and Brighton was theirs. They had a celebration at their flat with a few friends and some of their colleagues from MI6, such as M and Eve.

Their lives forever changed by this child, but one thing would never change and that is the love between them. Nothing will ever tear that apart. As it says on Q’s wedding band,

“Forever Yours”

End.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
